Aiuto:Dubbi di traduzione
Questa pagina è un ausilio per la ricerca e la traduzione di termini specifici dell'universo di Star Trek e dei titoli utilizzati frequentemente in Memory Alpha. Sentitevi liberi di aggiungere i vocaboli che ritenete più utili. __FORCETOC__ Dubbi di traduzione La sottopagina Discussione a tergo, è a vostra disposizione per ogni dubbio, chiarimento, dissenso, varie ed eventuali. Usatela liberamente! Linee guida sui titoli Sentitevi liberi di aggiungere in ordine alfabetico titoli e termini ricorrenti in Memory Alpha al fine di utilizzare uno stile comune a tutti! * Also starring --> Altri interpreti * Apocripha --> Apocrifo (/a;/i) * Appendices --> Appendice * Background --> Retroscena * Behind the scene --> Dietro le quinte * Concept --> Realizzazione * Early career --> Inizi della carriera ... (es. ... militare) * Early life --> Gioventù/adolescenza/infanzia * External links --> Collegamenti esterni * Main Cast --> Cast Principale * People --> Personaggi * Production crew --> Produzione * Prop --> Oggetto di scena (tricorder, medikit, padd, ecc.) * References --> Riferimenti * Related topics --> Argomenti correlati * Starring --> Protagonisti * Teaser --> Parte del telefilm che precede la sigla iniziale Gradi militari * flag officers --> Ufficiali superiori: ** fleet admiral --> Ammiraglio di flotta ** admiral --> Ammiraglio ** vice admiral --> Vice ammiraglio ** rear admiral --> Contrammiraglio ** commodore --> Commodoro * line officers --> Ufficiali comandanti: ** senior officers --> Ufficiali senior: *** captain --> Capitano *** commander --> Comandante *** lieutenant commander --> Tenente comandante ** junior officers --> Ufficiali junior: *** lieutenant --> Tenente *** lieutenant junior grade --> Tenente JG (sottotenente di vascello) *** ensign --> Guardiamarina * enlisted --> Personale arruolato: ** non-commissioned officers --> Sottufficiali: *** master chief petty officer --> Capo di I classe *** senior chief petty officer --> Capo di II classe *** chief petty officer --> Capo di III classe *** petty officer --> Sergente ** crewman (seaman) --> Marinaio * flag officers --> Ufficiali superiori: ** marshal --> Maresciallo di campo ** general --> Generale ** lieutenant general --> Tenente generale ** major general -->Maggiore generale ** brigadier --> Brigadiere * field officers --> Ufficiali di campo: ** colonel --> Colonnello ** lieutenant colonel --> Tenente colonnello ** major --> Maggiore * company officers --> Ufficiali di compagnia: ** captain --> Capitano ** lieutenant --> Tenente *** first lieutenant --> Primo tenente *** second lieutenant --> Secondo tenente * enlisted --> Personale arruolato ** non-commissioned officers: ''' --> Sottufficiali: *** '''first sergeant --> Primo sergente *** staff sergeant --> Sergente maggiore *** sergeant --> Sergente *** corporal --> Caporale ** private --> Soldato semplice * commandant --> Comandante * midshipman -->Aspirante guardiamarina * cadet --> Cadetto * specialist --> Specialista * trainee --> Recluta Termini cinematografici Grazie a Wikipedia.en e al dizionario cinematografico di Cinesint.it * ADR Editors --> Montatori del suono (ADR = automated dialogue replacement) * Also Starring --> Altri interpreti * Assistant Editors --> Assistenti al montaggio * Associate Producer --> Produttore associato * Art Director --> Scenografo * Best Boy --> Aiuto del caposquadra elettricisti * Boom --> Microfonista * Cameramen --> Operatore di ripresa * Camera Operator --> Operatore di macchina * Clapper Loader --> Ciacchista * Construction co-ordinator --> Coordinazione costruttori * Construction Foreman --> Caposquadra costruttori * Costume Designer --> Costumista * Craft Service --> Personale di servizio * Crane Operator --> Carrellista (crane) * Creative Consultant --> Consulente esecutivo * Director of Photography --> Direttore della fotografia * Dolly Grip --> Carrellista (dolly) * Edited By: --> Montaggio: * Executive Consultant --> Consulente esecutivo * Executive Producer --> Produttore esecutivo * First Assistant Director --> Aiuto regista * First Camera Assistant --> Assistente operatore * Foley Editor --> Rumorista * Gaffer --> Caposquadra elettricisti * Graphic Designer --> Progettista grafico * Hairstylist --> Parrucchiere * Key Grip --> Caposquadra macchinisti * Lead Man --> Capo montatore * Loader --> Ciacchista * Loop Editor --> ??? * Make-Up Artists --> Truccatore/trice * Music Editor --> Montatore della colonna sonora * Paint Foreman --> Caposquadra pittori * Production Assistant --> Segretaria/o di produzione * Production Coordinator --> Organizzatore generale della produzione * Production Designer --> Scenografo * Production Supervisor --> Ispettore di produzione * Property Master --> Attrezzista * Recordist --> Recordista * Screenplay Writer --> Sceneggiatore * Script Supervisor --> Segretaria/o di edizione * Second Assistant Director --> Assistente alla regia * Second Grip --> Assistente macchinista * Set Decorator --> Arredatore * Set Designer --> Scenografo * Sound Editors --> Montatore del suono (o montaggio audio) * Sound Mixer --> Addetto al mixer * Special Effects Supervisor --> Supervisore degli effetti speciali * Still Photographer --> Fotografo di scena * Stunts --> Controfigure * Swing Gang --> Montatori * Technical Adviser --> Consulente tecnico * Transportation Coordinator --> Coordinatore trasporti * Unit Production Manager --> Direttore di produzione * Unit Publicist --> Pubblicista * Wardrobe Supervisor --> Sarta/o di scena Dizionario dei termini di Star Trek A Aceton assimilator: Assimilatore acetoliano Acting captain: Facente funzioni di Capitano Acting Ensign: Facente funzioni di guardiamarina Admiral: Ammiraglio Aft: Poppa Android: Androide Annular confinement: Confinamento anulare Antimatter: Antimateria Antimatter injector: Iniettore di antimateria Arboretum: giardino botanico Autodestruct sequence: Sequenza di autodistruzione Auto-sequencer: Autosequenziatore Auxiliary landing thruster: Razzo d'atterraggio ausiliario Auxiliary power: Energia ausiliaria Auxiliary throttle: Propulsore ausiliario Away mission: Missione di ricognizione Away Team: Squadra di sbarco Aye sir: Sissignore (non signorsì) B Bajoran: Bajoriano Battle Bridge: Ponte di battaglia Beam Up: far risalire o teletrasportare Bearing: Direzione, rotta, rilevamento Biobed: lettino diagnostico Bio-neural gel packs: Gelatine bioneurali Bird of Prey: Sparviero (non Uccello predatore) Bow plate: Piastra di prora (ENT) Bridge: Plancia (Ponte di comando in TOS/ENT) Briefing Room: Sala riunioni Bring the weapons on-line: Preparare gli armamenti Brig: Cella Bulkhead: Paratia C Captain: Capitano Captain's log: Diario del Capitano Captain's starlog: Diario astrale del Capitano (ENT) Cardassian: Cardassiano Cargo bay: Stiva di carico Cargo vessel: Vascello da trasporto Chain of command: Catena di comando Changeling: Mutaforma/cambiante Chief: Capo Chief Engineer: Capo Ingegnere Cloaked Ship: Nave Occultata Cloaking Device: Dispositivo di occultamento Cluster: Ammasso Coaxial ports: Portelli coassiali Comm officer: Ufficiale alle comunicazioni Commander: Comandante Commbadge: Comunicatore Commodore: Commodoro Conn Station: Postazione di controllo Consolle: Postazione Constable: Connestabile (o Conestabile, per es. Odo) Containment field: Campo di contenimento Cordrazine: Cordrazene Course: Rotta Course laid in: Rotta inserita Crash landing: Atterraggio d'emergenza Crewman: Marinaio (ENT) Cross-circuit: Corto-circuito D Data module: Modulo dati Dampening field: Campo di smorzamento Deck: Ponte Decon gel: Gel decontaminante (ENT) Deflector: Deflettore Deploy the docking arm: Estendere il braccio d'attracco Diagnostic gear: Kit diagnostico Dilitium Crystal: Cristallo di dilitio Disilicon polymers: Polimeri di silicio Disruptor: Disgregatore Distress call: Segnale di soccorso Docking hatch: Portello d'attracco Docking interface: Interfaccia d'attracco Docking procedure: Procedura d'attracco Drop out of warp: Uscire dalla curvatura Drydock: Bacino di carenaggio (trad. lett.) E Empath: Empatico Energize!: Energia! Energy dampening weapon detto anche Energy dissipator : Dissipatore d'energia (Breen) Engage: Attivare Engine Room: Sala macchine Engineering: Sezione Ingegneria/Sala macchine Ensign: Guardiamarina E.T.A. (Estimated Time to Arrival): Tempo previsto all'arrivo Environmental suit: Tuta EV Environmental system: Sistema ambientale Escape pod: Capsula di salvataggio Exhaust port: Portello di scarico F Federation: Federazione Flagship: Nave Ammiraglia Fleet Admiral: Ammiraglio di Flotta Force Field: Campo di forza Forward plating: Corazza frontale (ENT) G Galaxy Class: Classe Galaxy (tipo di astronave) Genitronic replicator: replicatore genetronico Gold Pressed Latinum: pezzo d'oro o Latinum (unità monetaria di DS9, non replicabile) Grappler: Arpione Grav generator: Generatore di gravità Grav plate: Piastra di gravità Gravimetric field displacement manifold: Dispositivo di dislocamento del campo gravitazionale (ENT) Guidance system: Sistema di guida H Hailing frequencies: Frequenze di chiamata Hatch: Portello Heading: Direzione Helm: Timoniere, timone Helm control: Controllo del timone Helm officer: Timoniere Helm Station: Postazione del timoniere Holodeck: Ponte ologrammi Homeworld: Pianeta d'origine Hull: Scafo Hull plating: Corazza dello scafo Hull plating! (in emergenza): Polarizzare! Hypospray: Siringa spray o Iposiringa I Imaging device: Analizzatore (ENT) Immunocytic gel worms: Vermi gel immunociti (ENT) Impulse engine: Motore ad impulso (per velocità inferiori a quella della luce) Impulse Power: Potenza ad Impulso Impulse reactor: Reattore ad impulso Inertial clamp: Morsa inerziale Inertial Damper: Smorzatore Inerziale Inertial damping system: Smorzatore inerziale Intercom: Interfono o Intercom Intercept course: Rotta d'intercettazione Ion matrix: Matrice ionica Ion storm: Tempesta ionica J K Klingon: Klingon (Klingoniano in TOS) Klingon Bird of Prey: Sparviero Klingon Klingon Empire: Impero Klingon Klingon High Council: Alto Consiglio Klingon L Landing party: Squadra di sbarco Lateral sensor array: Griglia dei sensori laterali Lieutenent: Tenente Lieutenant Commander: Tenente comandante Lieutenant Junior Grade: Tenente J. G. (Sottotenente) Life form: Forma di vita Life support: Supporto vitale Long range scan: Sensore a lungo raggio M Maglock: Gancio magnetico Magnetic seal: Sigillo magnetico Main power: Energia principale Make it so: Proceda o Procedete (modo di dire di Picard) Mark: Punto per indicare la rotta (es. 285 mark 3 diventa 285 punto 3) Manifold: Collettore Memory chip: Chip di memoria Multitronic Engrammatic Interpreter: interprete engrammatico multitronico N Nacelle: Gondola Nacelle housings: Rivestimento delle gondole Navigational log: Diario di navigazione Neutral Zone: Zona Neutrale O Ops Station: Postazione Operazioni Optronic relay: Trasmettitore optronico Osmotic eel: Anguilla osmotica P PADD (Personal Access Display Device): DiPAD (Dispositivo Personale Acquisizione Dati) Particle weapon: Arma a particelle Phase pistols: Pistole a fase (ENT) Phaser: Phaser Photon Torpedoes: Siluri Fotonici Plasma Rifle: Fucile al plasma Pod: Capsula, navetta Point: Punto (solo per le date stellari) Port: Sinistra (non babordo) Positronic matrix: Matrice positronica Power grid: Griglia di energia Primary hull: Sezione a disco o Scafo principale Prime Directive: Prima Direttiva Probe: Sonda Promenade: Passeggiata (DS9) Protein resequencer: Risequenziatore di proteine Protocystian spore: Spore protocistiche Proximity sweep: Segnalatore di prossimità Q Quantum torpedo: Siluro quantico Quantum stasis field: Campo di stasi quantico R Ready Room: Sala Tattica (La saletta del Capitano adiacente la plancia), Ufficio (del Capitano, in ENT) Rear Admiral: Contrammiraglio Red Alert: Allarme Rosso Redundant memory core: Nucleo di memoria ausiliario (e per questo ridondante) Relay: Trasmettitore (ENT) Relay station: Ripetitore subspaziale Replimat: Replicatore Romulan Star Empire: Impero Stellare Romulano Romulan Warbird: Falco da Guerra Romulano Runabout: Runabout (navetta, comunemente di Classe Danube) S Sanctuary District Asilo distrettuale Saucer Section: Sezione a disco Scanner: Scanner (analizzatore) Science officer: Ufficiale scientifico Secondary hull: Scafo secondario, sezione ingegneria, sezione stardrive o sezione motrice Security officer: Ufficiale della sicurezza Sensor: Sensore Sensors log: Diario dei sensori Shapeshifter: Mutaforma (e non Mutante) Shield: Scudo (e non Schermo) Ship's Log: Diario di Bordo Shuttle: Navetta Shuttlebay: Hangar Navette Shuttlecraft: Navetta Shuttlepod: Navetta (ENT) Sickbay: Infermeria Space Time Continuum: Continuum Spazio-Tempo Spacedock: Attracco spaziale Star chart: Mappa stellare Starbase: Base Stellare Starboard: Dritta (non Tribordo) Starboard bow: A dritta di prua Starboard thruster: Propulsore di dritta Stardate: Data Stellare (tradotto con Data Astrale in TOS/ENT) Stardrive section: Sezione motori Starfleet: Flotta Stellare Starlog: Diario astrale (ENT) Starship: Nave Stellare Straight and steady: Dritti e alla via Sub-commander: Subcomandante (ENT) Subspace: Subspazio (continuum spaziale in cui si entra quando di passa alla Curvatura) Subspace displacement field: Campo di dislocamento subspaziale (ENT) Subspace energy grid: Griglia di energia subspaziale Survey team: Squadra di sbarco T Tactical officer: Ufficiale tattico Targeting scanners: Scanner di puntamento Ten Forward: Bar di Prora (dell'Enterprise) Teraphasic coil: Bobina terafasica The Borg Collective: Il Collettivo Borg Thruster exhaust: Scarico dei propulsori To scan: Analizzare To Beam: Teletrasportare To Lock: Agganciare Tractor beam: Raggio traente Transceiver: Trasmettitore Transport vessel: Vascello da trasporto Transporter: Teletrasporto Trasporter beam: Raggio del teletrasporto Tricorder: Tricorder Tricyclic plasma drive: Motore a plasma triciclico Turbolift: Turboascensore o Turbolift U United Federation of Planet: Federazione Unita dei Pianeti oppure Universal translator: Traduttore universale V Venting port: Portello di scarico Ventral plating: Corazza ventrali (ENT) Vessel: Vascello Viewer: Visore principale Viewscreen: Schermo visore V.I.S.O.R.: Visual Instrument and Sensory Organ Replacement V.I.S.O.R.E.: Visione Implementata da Sensori Ottici di Rimpiazzo Esterno (Quello di La Forge) Vulcan: Vulcano (pianeta) Vulcan: Vulcaniano (abitante) Vulcan mind-meld: Fusione mentale vulcaniana Vulcan nerve pinch: Stretta o presa vulcaniana (non quella mortale) W Wardbird: Falco da guerra Warp: Curvatura Warp coils: Bobine di curvatura (ENT) Warp Core: Nucleo a curvatura (Reattore di curvatura in ENT) Warp Drive: Motore a curvatura Warp field: Campo di curvatura Warp nacelle: Gondola di curvatura Weapons port: Bocche da fuoco Wormhole: Tunnel spaziale X Y Yeoman: Attendente Z Vedi anche Memory Alpha: Convenzioni di nomenclatura Memory Alpha:Glossario Il Forum di Memory Alpha Categoria:Aiuto su Memory Alpha